The present invention relates to an adjustable desk system which permits great freedom in arranging side by side and back to back desks, and permits the operating space to be used in a wide variety of configurations.
Various work space management systems and desk systems that provide for adjustability and movability have been advanced.
A number of such systems utilize various adjustable post and component support arrangements, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,539, and the references cited therein. It is generally desirable to have adjustability of work space desk tops and cabinets and the like for adjusting the components to suit individual users, and also it is desirable to have supports and raceways for electrical conduits and cords for running various office components.